Elsa and the riders of Berk (prelude to The Dreamworks war)
by penguin adventures
Summary: stuff happens...resulting in Astrid and Hiccup being frozen in ice with their dragons. The duke of Wesaltown (Weselton) and his thug thaw them and trick them into attacking Arendelle. Can the kingdom survive or will the duke get his revenge. Prelude to the Dreamworks War.
1. Skipper's Recap

Well the good news is that we managed to avert universal disaster and defeat Maleficent. But one thing is for certain just like the Daleks Maleficent's story is not over. Some Way Some How she will return to make our lives painful very painful. On a more cheerful note Back in Elsa's Time the duke of wesaltown is about to make the discovery of a lifetime…Okay maybe that's not very good. What that means for Elsa and the Kingdom of Arendelle…Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter One: The Last Riders of Berk

The Isle of Berk

Off the coast of Norway

September 24th 1812

7:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(The Duke's POV)

"Sir we have arrived," one of my thugs replied as our ship approaches an ancient long abandoned pier." "Ah the Isle of Berk," I said, "the home of the Elsa's ancestors the Vikings." "Um…Her descendents…" "A group of her ancestors you fool," I hissed. "Now," I said turning to my thugs, "The King is paying us to find and bring him the remains of a dragon. Now considering that Dragons were part of the culture of this island that should not be to hard to accomplice."

"I suggest you start in the old abandoned dragon hanger and the residence of hiccup," I said, "This place is exactly how the stories described it." The thugs turn to leave but I have one last thing to say, "If you fail The King will have us executed do I make myself clear." The Thugs sneered and headed towards the buildings I pointed out. The Dragon of berk will rise again but this time they will destroy the descendents of the Vikings. "Sir I think you better see this," one of the thugs shouted from the dragon hanger

I raced up the walkways and past several ancient ruins to the dragon Hanger. My thugs were outside the hanger with triumphant expressions on their faces. "Well did you find the remains of a dragon," I said. "No we found something better," one said, "the last surviving dragons of berk and their riders preserved in ice." "Let me see," I said as I entered the hanger. I walked in and was shocked at what I saw…the most legendary of the dragons of berk. Right in front of me was Toothless and Stormfly and their riders Hiccup and Astrid in a giant block of ice. They were waiting for something…they were waiting for someone like me to stumble across them.

I exit the building and turn to my thugs and the weselton soldiers that arrived and said, "The key to the fall of Arendelle is in this building. We will begin the retrieval immediately." My thugs muttered to themselves as the soldiers got to work carefully removing the block of ice and transporting it to the ship. Elsa's powers could handle Maleficent and Prince Hans but a pair of dragons and their well-trained riders well that's another story. That monster will pay for cutting ties with weselton and destroying Arendelle is the best revenge.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Awaking the Dragons

The Kingdom of Weselton

Castle courtyard

September 25th 1812

(The King's POV)

"Be careful with them…we wouldn't want to mess them up now do we," I said. "The ice has melted!" a guard said, "The Dragons and their riders have awoken!" I turn to the newly freed Vikings and their dragons and said, "Welcome to Weselton…we have released you from your icy prison." "Who are you?" the female Viking questioned in Old Norse. "I am King William of Weselton…and my kingdom needs my help" I replied in her language "Your majesty if you would let me…" the duke interrupted. "I would prefer that I tell them of the threat myself," I said before switching back to old norse, "now Hiccup and Astrid a lot has happened since you were first imprisoned in that block of ice…and I fear your people's descendants are in danger."

One of the dragons hissed in anger at my words, "we have revived you to save the descendants of your people…from a terrible queen." "A Queen?" the boy said in English how is this possible. "She rules a small kingdom in the old Viking mainland…Norway." I said, "But she has her neighboring kingdoms frozen in fear." "She has control of ice and snow," the duke continued, "she managed to freeze her entire kingdom imagine what she could do to the rest of the world." "So you want us to capture her?" "No Queen Elsa is a monster …I want you to kill her for the greater good of your people!"

"Your majesty…we in," Astrid and Hiccup replied in English. "A snow queen?" he said to this dragon, "It's nothing we can't handle right toothless." The Night Fury purred as the Viking climbed onto the saddle and said, "We will bring back proof of her demise." "Bring the tattered flag of Arendelle as my proof," I said. The girl Astrid climbed onto her dragon Stormfly, "Stormfly…Now!" The dragon jumped into the air as I handed Hiccup a map to Arendelle. Toothless took off in the direction of Arendelle Stormfly in close pursuit. Arendelle will fall and Weselton will have its revenge on Elsa the Snow Queen.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Here…There be Dragons

The Kingdom of Arendelle

The courtyard

September 26th 1812

9:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai announced, "Princess Anna of Arendelle. Prince Kristoff of Arendelle" The crowd cheered and clapped as we exited the castle. "Welcome People of Arendelle…we worked hard this summer so who's up for some winter fun!" Just then a guard rushed in, "Your majesty the lookouts have sighted…Dragons!" he said. "Dragons…" Kai turns and said, "Your majesties we need to get you to safety!" "Kai, Gerda bring Anna to the ice castle…" I commanded, "The guards there and marshmallow will protect you." "Elsa…" "I have to defend my people," I said. I turn to the royal handler, "get me my horse…" I ordered. "Yes your majesty…" Kristoff starts to head toward Anna but I stop him, "Kristoff I need you to come with me…" "But Anna…" "She'll be fine Kristoff," I said as I turn to my guards, "we will slay these dragons…For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle!" the guards and Kristoff replied.

"The Dragons have arrived!" the castle lookouts replied. "Where are they?" I demanded…but I soon got my answer. "Their inside the gates!" the crowd shouted. "Go…get to safety!" I told the crowd. The crowd complied and rushed out of the courtyard. I turn to the dragons and saw that they had saddles strapped to their backs with people on them. The riders slid off their dragons and landed perfectly on to the stone pavement and I got a proper look at them. They were my people's descendents the Vikings…how is this possible.

"Identify yourselves," I said in Old Norse, "why have you come to Arendelle." "The Guards and Kristoff were shocked at my knowledge of Old Norse. "To free our descendents from your rule…" the girl Viking replied in our language. "From…from…" I stammered utterly confused, "…my rule?" My eyes narrowed to slits as I said suspiciously, "who sent you Maleficent? The Evil Queen? Blackbeard?" The two Vikings looked at each confused so clearly they weren't sent by any of them. "The southern Isles…" I said but then it dawned on me, Kristoff, and the guards. "Wesaltown!" we all said at once. "Wesaltown?" the boy Viking said, "I thought the king said Weselton?" "No one calls it that anymore," I said attempting to be friendly.

"We don't do small talk with an oppressive queen" the girl said. "Oppressive?" I said angrily, "How dare you…I rule my kingdom peaceful and fairly…I am a Great Queen!" "What did you do to the isle of berk" he said. "The Isle of Berk?" I said, "That island was abandoned hundreds of years ago…" Kristoff eyes were open in shock, "Elsa…he said the isle of berk right," he said, "haven't you heard the tales…" "What tales…" "The tales of the riders of berk!" he said.

"The riders of berk…" I said as it dawned on me, "could it be…the last riders of berk?" "What are your names?" I asked. "Hiccup" "Astrid" "then that means that the dragons are Toothless and Stormfly." "I welcome you to Arendelle," I said with a smile. "Don't fall for her tricks hiccup," Astrid whispered. My smile disappeared, "What did the King of Weselton tell you?" I demanded. "That you are a monster…and that you have your all you neighboring kingdoms frozen I fear…" "And that you would need to destroy me for the greater good for your people?" "Um…yes" hiccup answered.

"The King lied to you," I said, "He's using you…" "So that weselton could have its revenge on the good kingdom of Arendelle" Kristoff finished. "Hiccup…Astrid let me show you something" I said as I exited the gates guards on either side of me. The two Viking not entirely trusting me followed me out of the castle. "Queen Elsa," a couple said excitedly. A crowd formed and said, "There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen!" The Vikings looked around at all the happy faces and seemed to be shocked. "Queen Elsa…come drink with us." "Thank you but I don't drink," I said honestly. "Long live Queen Elsa," a farmer shouted. "Queen Elsa," a townsman said as he bowed. "Elsa you are the best!" a young girl exclaimed. Astrid got angry, "That king lied to us!" she hissed.

"Yes I used you…" the king of weselton said, "to lead us to Arendelle!" "Surprise Snow Queen," the duke said, "I see you met our friends." "We don't work for you anymore," Astrid said, "You liars." "I will destroy Arendelle…and if I have to destroy you two as well…" "Silence you fool!" the voice of maleficent doomed, "Your plan failed…now it's my turn." Everything stopped and the crowd looks toward Maleficent in shock and fear. "But that's not possible…" I said, "You're…your dead." "Yet here I am Snow Queen" she said, "to have my revenge."

(End of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: The Fury of Maleficent

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Town square

10:00 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Hiccup's POV)

"Yes I used you…" the king of weselton said, "to lead us to Arendelle!" "Surprise Snow Queen," the duke said, "I see you met our friends." "We don't work for you anymore," Astrid said, "You liars." I will destroy Arendelle…and if I have to destroy you two as well…" "Silence you fool!" the voice of a black dragon doomed, "Your plan failed…now it's my turn." Everything stopped and the crowd looks toward Maleficent in fear. "But that's not possible…" The Queen said in shock, "You're…your dead." "Yet here I am Snow Queen" she said, "to have my revenge."

"Who is this…?" I asked. "Foolish boy…foolish girl…The last Vikings on earth," the dragon hissed, "I am Maleficent!" "Now toothless!" I shouted. My dragon sped from the castle courtyard to where I was standing. "A Night Fury…" the dragon said in shock, "but that's impossible." Toothless let out a blast of fiery Plasma at the dragon but she jumped out of the way. Queen Elsa sent a blast of ice at Maleficent but it proved ineffective, "You powers are no match for mine." "Let's not forget I have no last trick up my sleeve…Maleficent." "The Transfiguration spell? Don't make me laugh the last time you used it…" "I defeated you," she replied. "Stormfly…Now!" Astrid shouted from her dragon's back. Stormfly blew a blast of fire at Maleficent but she avoided that as well.

I turn to see the Duke and Queen Elsa fighting each other with swords. Elsa was armed with an ice sword that was surprisingly strong against the duke's metal blade. The duke is surprisingly quick for his age as he struggled to disarm his younger opponent. The ice sword prevailed and shattered the duke's sword within minutes. "Curse you!" the duke shouted, "This is not over snow queen!" "Yes it is…" the king shouted as he followed his retreating soldiers to their ship, "Fall Back!" "You will pay for this monster…" the duke said to Elsa. "Idiots…" Maleficent hissed, "if I want this done right I guess I have to do it myself."

She leaped in the air and attack Toothless, "Toothless!" I shouted, "Look out!" My dragon swerved to avoid Maleficent but she was too fast for him. I could only watch helplessly as Maleficent caught up with Toothless ready to knock him out of the sky. But Stormfly and Astrid were prepared for this as they sped toward Maleficent. Stormfly knocked Maleficent aside long enough for Toothless to escape and land nearby. Elsa used the distraction to freeze Maleficent's wings, Maleficent's wings froze up…useless. "You fool…" Maleficent hissed as she fell from the sky, "you will pay for that." She fell but then stopped in midair and her wings thawed as Elsa struggled to keep them frozen. A blast of energy hit the queen and she was knocked over, "The Evil Queen," Elsa managed to say before she passed out. "No!" a girl who wasn't there before shouted, "Elsa!"

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Anna

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Town Square

10:30 A.M. Norwegian time

(Princess Anna's POV)

"No!" I shouted running toward my sister, "Elsa!" "Come any closer and I will kill you!" Maleficent hissed, "Now be a good princess and back off" "Anna don't!" Kristoff shouted, "You're no good to Elsa died." "Let go of me…" I said turning to the evil queen, "what did you do to her!"

"A simple Sleeping Spell only a true love's kiss can break the curse…hang on I forgot Elsa doesn't have anyone." My rebellious mind keep repeating one simple name over and over again…Doctor…Doctor…Doctor. But I reminded myself that The Doctor is just Elsa's Friend and besides how old did he say he was…1 thousand or something like that. Then again it didn't seem The Doctor knew his real age for sure with all the time traveling. "A Sleeping Spell…" Elsa said, "Who do I look like sleeping beauty." "How dare you mock me," Maleficent roared. "How did the spell not work…" "I don't think it works really well on someone with magic" Elsa mocked.

The Evil Queen Steps closer but is knocked aside by Marshmallow, "Foolish snowman," she muttered, "How dare you hit the Evil Queen!" She blasts magic energy at Marshmallow who exploded into a cascade of Water. "Marshmallow!" Elsa said shocked at the death of her "Child" "No!" Olaf shouted but Elsa stops him. "Olaf I don't want to lose you too," she said. "This Battle is not over Snow Queen…" Maleficent hissed The Evil Queen riding her back, "This is only the beginning of the end!" The beginning of the end that doesn't sound good I thought as I turn fearfully to Elsa.

"Where are The Penguins when you need them," Elsa muttered to herself. "Elsa…" I said, "What do we do now?" "Anna" Elsa replied, "I don't know." "Who is this?" a girl asked. "Astrid this is…" Elsa said, "My sister Anna." "Wait Astrid…The Astrid …and this must be Hiccup," I said excitedly, "Welcome to Arendelle." "Um…nice to meet you too…" hiccup said. "Anna," Kristoff said, "are you all right." "Yeah…" I lied, "I'm just glad that it's over." "Sorry Anna," Elsa said, "but this is far from over."

Elsa walked over to the gathered soldiers and guards and said, "Be prepared for anything…Maleficent could return at any time!" "Right away your majesty!" "We will defend our families and friends…For Arendelle!" she shouted. "For Arendelle!" they all repeated. Now if only the penguins would show up (on time) then I would feel safer.

(End of Chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Six: The Second Fall of Malefice

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Town Square

8:30 P.M. Norwegian Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Your Majesty," a lookout said, "Maleficent has been spotted!" "Ready the catapults," I ordered, "Ready the Cannons!" "Yes your Majesty," a soldier replied. "Elsa we can't fight her alone we need help," Anna shouted. "Help from who…The Doctor?" I asked. "Or the penguins…" she replied. "It's a bit too late for that your majesties," Kai said, "Maleficent is here!" "Arm the catapults! Arm the Cannons!" I commanded.

"Hiccup, Astrid," I said turn to them, "are you ready?" "Yes," the two of them answered. "We'll just see about that," Maleficent replied. "Fire!" I shouted. A barrage of Cannonballs and fireballs was sent in the direction of Maleficent. She waved her hand and the projectiles stopped in midair then fell to the ground useless. "Hiccup, Astrid…" I said but realized that they were nowhere to be seen. "Toothless…Now!" Hiccup shouted followed by Astrid shouting, "Stormfly…Now!" The two Vikings and their dragons attacked Maleficent from the air as my soldiers and I fought her on the ground.

"We attack at the same time!" I shouted, "In…Three…Two…One!" As soon as I said one Toothless and Stormfly let out blasts of fire, the Cannons and Catapults fire, and the air filled with arrows. Everything hit its target but Maleficent had one more surprise as she let out her own barrage of fire. The Soldiers jumped out the way as I sent a blast of ice in Maleficent's direction. "NO!" she shouted before she was frozen solid. "Should we keep her where she is?" a guard asked. I turn to the frozen Maleficent and said, "Not this time…" I spread my arms out and shattered Maleficent into a million ice fractals.

"That should keep her from coming back," I said. Everyone cheered as I said, "Evil will never threaten this kingdom again!" "Long Live Queen Elsa!" a soldier shouted causing the crowd that gathered to cheer and repeat the phrase. "Arendelle Forever!" Kristoff added receiving an eye roll from Anna. We all walked back to the castle well-wishers following us all the way to the gates. I turn to the crowd and said, "Let us celebrate!" "Anna…Tell the cooks to prepare their best dishes," I said turning back to the crowd, "Tonight we feast."

As my subjects filled into the ballroom Astrid and Hiccup stood outside in the courtyard "Hiccup…Astrid…aren't you coming?" I said, "Thank you by the way." The two Vikings smiled and followed me into the castle Toothless and Stormfly stayed behind. None of us knew however that someone was watching…The Evil Queen. "Evil will never threaten Arendelle again you say…" she said, "We'll see about that Snow Queen." She then laughs evilly and disappeared in a poof of black smoke but she will return one day….

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Return to Berk

The Kingdom of Arendelle

The courtyard

September 27th 1812

(Princess Anna's POV)

"But where would you go?" I asked, "Your friends and families are long dead." "Anna!" Elsa shouted, "You can't say things like that." "Elsa," Astrid replied, "Its okay she's right we have nowhere to go." "You are welcome to stay in Arendelle," Elsa replied kindly, "if you want." "Elsa…Arendelle is great and all but," Hiccup said trying not to sound insulting, "its not home." "I understand," Elsa said disappointed.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Astrid said, "…for now." "Goodbye Hiccup. Goodbye Astrid," I said, "Arendelle is forever indebted to you" "I wish you luck in all your future journeys," Elsa said. "Where would you travel to?" I said. "I guess we would visit the island of berk one last time…then wherever the wind takes us I guess," Hiccup replied. "Their will never be a place like berk ever again," Astrid noted.

"I guess…" Elsa said before getting an idea, "Unless…" "Unless what?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup Astrid I know this friend…he's a time traveler," Elsa said as the TARDIS Materialized behind her, "His name is The Doctor." "Doctor?" Astrid said, "Doctor Who?" The Doctor exited the TARDIS and said, "Just the Doctor. Well climb aboard my TARDIS don't worry…" "…It's bigger on the inside," Elsa and I said in unison. "Well I guess this really is goodbye." "Returning you to your friends and family it's the least I can do" Elsa said. The two Vikings and their Dragons (don't ask) entered the TARDIS and before the doors closed we could hear The Doctor shout, "Geronimo" and Handles say, "Next stop the Isle of Berk…"

"Elsa do you want to build a Snowman!" I shouted over the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. "Of course I want to build a Snowman," Elsa replied as the TARDIS faded away. "Well wait are you two waiting for…" Kristoff spotted, "Last one to the clearing is a rotten egg." "Not if we get their first," I said teasingly. "One minute head start," Elsa said as she released Sven from his reins. Sven run off toward the food storage and Kristoff ran after him, "Sven get back here!" Elsa and I laughed mischievously before running off towards the clearing. "Oh you're going to pay for that," Kristoff said with a grin, "come on Sven we have some trouble-makers to catch up with."

 **The End**


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
